


they kissed

by chrobins



Series: little victories [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN EPISODE 7
SPOILERS//
THEY KISSED!!!! THEY KISSSSSEDDDD!





	

“Yuuri.” Viktor’s voice is startling to Yuuri, who had been lost in thought. “You were really great today…” He coos, running his hand down Yuuri’s side. Yuuri hums in response, sinking farther back into the pillows propped up on their bed, head lolling to rest atop Viktor’s head.

 

“Really?” Yuuri says, dazed he soaks in Viktor’s head against his chest, both of his arms wrapped snugly around Yuuri, one of Viktor’s legs casually draped over Yuuri’s. “I got second, though…”

 

Viktor laughs, petting Yuuri’s side with one hand, running his fingers along Yuuri’s back with the other. “But you placed...that’s what matters.” He shifts his position to be a little bit more comfortable before closing his eyes. “You...surprised me today.”

 

Yuuri smiles, opting to run his fingers in Viktor’s soft hair. “So did you...doing that kind of thing...in front of everyone...on TV…” He pouts, a small sigh huffing between his lips. “It’s all over the news…”

 

“Well, it was bound to happen somehow, hmm?” Viktor teases, nuzzling Yuuri’s chest. “You’re too much for me, Yuuri. I wanted to just eat you up right there on the ice.”

 

A groan leaves Yuuri’s lips. “Viktor, you can’t do that.” He huffs again. “I want my intimate moments with you to be private.” Viktor, stunned by the words, freezes. “Didn’t I tell you? I want you all to myself…” Yuuri whines, feelings his face heat up at such a bold statement, even though he’s said it before. “Is that wrong?”

 

There’s a moment of silence before Viktor responds. “No, not at all. I like that side of Yuuri.” He turns his head, angling up at Yuuri to meet his gaze. He enjoys the red blush blossoming on his cheeks, even on his own cheeks. “I’m all yours, Katsuki Yuuri.” He says with a smile and a wink, a killer move that would have normally set Yuuri on fire.

 

But Yuuri’s own possessive fire is burning brighter tonight, so instead he cups Viktor’s face and kisses him straight on the mouth like Viktor had, and earning the same surprised effect. It burns Yuuri’s fire even greater when Viktor makes a weak sound in the back of his throat, and can feel Viktor’s shaky hands on his arms. 

 

Yuuri pulls away, satisfied with the response. “Did I surprise you?”

 

“Aha...yes...you did, Yuuri.” Viktor smiles and brings Yuuri’s face down for another soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!
> 
> p.s. don't leave any comments saying they didn't kiss


End file.
